1. Field of the Invention
The following invention relates to improvements to blinds, in particular, but not limited to, Venetian blinds.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Venetian blinds typically comprise a plurality of horizontal slats connected together by threads at either end. A bar or lowermost member is provided at the bottom of the slats. This can be raised and lowered by pulling on movement cords connecting the bar to a top portion attached to a wall or frame. The cords shorten or lengthen the vertical length of the blind by moving the bar towards or away from the top portion.
The cords for movement of the blind are usually threaded along the top portion of the blind and collated at a side thereof to hang down at or near one side of the blind for easy access by the user.
When the blind is fully extended in the lowered configuration, the cords typically extend to substantially the same vertical length as the blind. However, when the blind is raised by pulling on the movement cords, the same cords extend by the same length again to take up the additional cord length. This can lead to the cords being inconveniently tangled and/or the cords extending to and gathering on a surface therebelow. This can be aesthetically displeasing.